


A nice spot

by another_maggies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Musing, Pool Party, Season 3, angsty (kinda), except archie, he's in jail, just a very quick very cute thingy, my spellcheck is broken so sorry in advance, spoilers for season 3 (possibly), spoilers??, suggestive stuff but not actually graphic in any way, summer fun, the kids are all right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: Veronica has a couple of questions about Toni's tattoo... and Cheryl's.





	A nice spot

**Author's Note:**

> Based off some pictures from the season 3 set of beautiful girls in bikinis.

It starts like this:

"That's a nice spot for a tattoo, Toni."

 

Well, no. _Technically,_ it starts like this:

"Cher, I'm bored."

They're lying in bed. On top of the covers, obviously. What Thistlehouse offers in Gothic chique and over the top opulency, it certainly lacks in modernity. A ceiling fan would ruin the asthetic, according to Cheryl. Although Toni agrees with her girlfriend as she so often does, she'd always rank comfort higher than looks. But Cheryl is not at this point yet – and also surprisingly unbothered by the heat, it seems – so there's no point in pushing it.

Maybe she'll get the hint without Toni ever bringing it up. The way the smaller girl's asked to go to the (AC possessing) car in the middle of the day just to make out should have been a dead give away. A girl can hope.

At the moment Cheryl is brushing her hands through Toni's hair, bringing variation to the strands that stick to the serpentine's sweaty forehead, while browsing the internet.

"Mh?"

"I'm bored," Toni repeats. She flips around looking into Cheryl's eyes. The redhead's hand is hovering close to her face. She's lucky her eye wasn't in the way. But then, she likes her girlfriend's long nails. She's actually been the one asking her to keep them. "Can we do _something_?"

Cheryl's hand returns to pink locks, wrapping one around her finger. _Split ends_. Whatever. She's worth it.

"Mhhh... I wonder what we could do about that..."

Toni swats her hand away playfully, grin on her face. "Not _that_. It's too hot."

She watches as a perfectly plucked eyebrow is raised. "We could take it to the shower, T."

Toni blinks. How far her girl has come almost brings tears to her eyes. Almost.

"Uhm... maybe later? It's like... what? One in the afternoon? We can't go to bed yet... But _water_ sounds good."

 

And that is how it starts, technically.

Evidentally, Veronica complimenting Toni on her tattoo place of choice starts the whole tattoo conversation, but technically it starts with Toni being bored and Cheryl indulging her by throwing a spontaneous pool party.

Their gathered crowd is relatively little. Quite a few people are on vacation. The serpents are present, naturally. They have no money to spare for luxuries like continental flights or hotel rooms. Betty's family's holiday plans were abruptly cancelled by her father's imprisonment. It's a similar thing for Veronica, who's dividing her time between jail visits and renovating _Pop's_. Judging simply by the people in attendance this should be a rather depressing affair. Even Kevin's only staying in Riverdale this summer due to his dad's recent unemployment.

But, _of course_ , Cheryl Blossom wouldn't be Cheryl Blossom if she threw her girlfriend a spontaneous pool party and allowed for it to be sad. So, instead of everybody moping around, there's laughter and music and drinks and snacks and really, it's perfect.

Toni is engaged in a chicken fight, seated firmly on Sweetpea's shoulders as she's trying to push Fangs off Kevin's, when Veronica calls out to her from the poolside: "That's a nice spot for a tattoo, Toni."

The compliment throws the pink haired serpent off. -First, off her game. Second, off Sweetpea's shoulders.- She only hears the rest of her friend's cursing when she resurfaces. "-ammit, Lodge!"

Veronica has sat up on her sun lounger while Toni was underwater, but she hasn't put away her magazine.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just saw it for the first time today," she defends herself, but there's no real anger behind her words. The way she immediately turns her attention to Toni is also very telling in regards to how much she cares about Sweetpea's hurt honor. "Did it hurt, getting it?"

Toni scratches her head, truly thoughtful. "Not that I can remember."

"Really?" Veronica's putting her magazine away now, which Toni takes as a cue to waddle over to where she's sitting. Apparently, this is serious. "I've heard that the sides are pretty painful."

"Tiny is tough," Fangs puts in cheerfully. "I've seen a guy cry getting his."

Then, Veronica and Cheryl chuckle from where they're seated on the loungers, Sweetpea mumbles a profanity and there's a splash of water. Toni rolls her eyes. Boys.

"But you don't have to get it on your side, right?," Veronica probes. Toni shakes her head. She's reached the edge of the pool and Cheryl has done a 180 so they can toy with each other's hands. Maybe they should play it down a little in front of Veronica. On the other hand, she's shown no signs that it's bothering her so far.

The raven haired girl ponders Toni's non-verbal response for a moment. Then she flips her legs over the edge of the lounger, sitting up straight. "Where did you get yours, Cheryl? Did it hurt?"

A light blush creeps up on Cheryl's cheeks as the memory hits her. A year ago she would have just clapped back with a snappy comment. Toni loves this side of her. But she also loves this. And she's oh so happy that her girlfriend finally feels comfortable enough to let more people see it. "Uhm... no, it didn't hurt too much. Toni did it."

"But where is it?," Veronica asks, roaming her eyes over all of Cheryl's body in a way so shameless it would most certainly upset Toni was the situation any different.

"It's in a place you can't really see," the redhead murmurs, cheeks redder than they were after her last sunburn. Toni kisses her knuckles in adoration.

Veronica raises an eyebrow. Then, realization hits her.

"Oh. _OH._ " Cheryl buries her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, almost falling off the sun bed in the process. Almost.

"That's why you...," the eldest of the three goes on, pointing at Toni. " _Ohmygod_... Cheryl Blossom getting intimate tattoos!" Her voice is but a whisper. She seems astonished at the mere idea, let alone the _fact_.

Toni chuckles. There's a mischievious gleam to her girlfriend's eyes. This is fun, but she doesn't mean to play it out forever. "Well, actually-"

" _TONI!_ Get over here, we need to rematch!" Sweetpea. Of course.

Cheryl rolls her eyes. "Go, before he comes over here and gets us all wet."

"Ugh, no! I'd hate if somebody other than me did that to you!," Toni exclaims.

Veronica coughs.

 

And this is how it ends.

Veronica doesn't understand the significance of the soft kiss Toni presses to a point just behind Cheryl's ear. The serpent is so _tiny_ , had Toni not put it there herself she probably wouldn't know either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :) Where do you think Cheryl's tattoo will be? Let me know. ;)


End file.
